


Safe heaven

by Lonelyirises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Jackson, Awesome Laura Hale, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is slowly going crazy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Protective Derek, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles is sad and confused, but he is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyirises/pseuds/Lonelyirises
Summary: “Who is he again?”“Stiles” sigh.





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo my name is procrastination, nice to meet you!

It was the third time Derek was coming home from school with rapidly fading bruises and Talia had it enough. She had been trying to be patient with her teenage son showing the signs of… well, teenage; but he had to draw the line somewhere. There will be a day, sooner or later when some kid in school realizes that Derek cannot bruise for more than 60 seconds and risking the outing of an entire species just because her son cannot keep his temper in check. This has to stop right this once!

 

“Derek Sebastian Hale.”

 

Talia never raised her voice when she was angry. However, her intense low tone could shake the very foundations of very important people in the council of ministers. While usually it would scare the living daylights out of Derek, today he had anticipated it and just sighed and mumbled, “I know mom, I am sorry.”

 

Talia knew her son was quiet by nature. But suffering in silence was not something he did unless he was truly helpless. The lack of defying from her son made her back track and her temper vanished.

 

“Derek, what is going on?” she asked him while he was dejectedly climbing up the stairs to his room, her concern clearly visible.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it mom” he said barely audible to her sharp werewolf ears. She decided to give him some space for now.

 

Derek didn’t go his usual route into his room, he turned right instead and knocked Laura’s door. He heard her scream “since when do you knock loser?” and he walked in. He found her sitting on her bed with her laptop starring at him like he had grown another head. Derek was the quietest one in the house and had a resting bitch face but today he was sporting a downright frown and Laura was quick to catch it. He sat on the edge of her bed, still carrying his school bag, put his face in his palms and muttered,

 

“I don’t know what is happening to me Laura”

 

“What is going on?” she asked moving closer to him.

 

“It is like I have no control over me when he is around. I cannot talk to him, everything about him is overwhelming but it is the absolute worst when he gets hurt. And he gets hurt a lot. They bully him. And he doesn’t even fight them. I can’t… I can’t stand it, I can’t stand him getting hurt.”

 

Laura was taken aback by Derek’s word vomit. She can count on one hand how many times he had such outburst before. This is huge. Although there’s one thing.

 

“Who is he?”

 

“Stiles” _sigh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo? What did you think???  
> P.S. I live for the comments and kudos.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that’s when Derek realized all those writers and poets and movie makers were definitely not kidding themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this heavy Derek POV doesn't mess the flow of the story. Tell me in the comments if you think it does.

Derek was completely dazed since he arrived at school. He could not stop his brain from replaying Laura’s words from the day before.

 

_“Whatever he told me seems like… Mom, do you think Der might have found his mate?”_

Derek had never even thought of it that way. He knew for a fact that people did lose their minds when they find their mates. Writers and poets have written tons of stuff on this exact feeling. Every Valentine’s day movie has this exact feeling overtly dramatized. And yet, Derek failed to recognize it. He failed to believe in it. There was no other explanation. This has to be it.

 

All of these intense thoughts made Derek zone out so much that he literally ran into someone in the hallway. The all-consuming scent hit him a second later. He ran into Stiles- his “highly likely to be” mate. Their eyes met. Derek felt extremely powerless and unusually invincible. This nonsensical feeling that he was obsessing over was back.

 

“I am sorry” Stiles mumbled.

Derek saw remorse but also fear in his eyes. _Why is he afraid of me?_ Derek wanted to tell him it wasn’t his fault and that he wasn’t looking where he was going, but before he could even think of a sentence, he was gone. And just like that the moment was broken and it only left with more questions for Derek.

 

The blank haze continued till lunch so much that Erica and Isaac had started questioning him about an unknown werewolf virus that he has possibly caught. Even Boyd had started giving him concerned looks. Derek’s spirits lifted when he saw a slightly better looking pizza for lunch. While he just settled with his tray of food on his usual table, he heard a commotion at the far corner of the cafeteria.

What he saw next was that he was somehow standing in between a helpless Stiles with a knocked over lunch tray and Jackson Whittemore and his jock buddies. But before he could resort to any violence, he remembered his mom’s disappointed look from the day before and he turned around to face Stiles.

 

Those big beautiful doe eyes were holding his gaze with such intensity that he could distinctly see the tears pooling in his eyes. Mustering all courage he had, Derek asked,

“Stiles are you okay?”

  

This was the first time Derek had said anything to him and it felt like he was breathing underwater. Like everything was muted and all he cared about was that his mate was unhurt. He heard Jackson say some mean things in the background but he couldn’t care less. Undoubtedly Stiles didn’t have the laser focus and heard it loud and clear. His scent immediately went sour.

 

“Yes, I am okay. Thanks.”

 

Derek helped him salvage whatever was not soiled of his lunch and as they got up he grabbed his hand and gently pulled him out of the cafeteria into the yard with the picnic tables. They sat in silence while they ate. Derek was severely overwhelmed with almost a complete lack of sensory input that came from anything but Stiles. As the lunch hour ended Stiles looked less shaken up than he was before. As he got up to leave for the next class he looked at Derek and thanked him earnestly.

 

“I need you to do something for me if you really want to thank me.” Derek said.

 

The fear in Stiles’ eyes was back. “What do you want?” he asked with a small voice.

 

“I need you to do me a favor and not get hurt anymore. Can you do that for me Stiles?”

 

Derek was not prepared for the beautiful smile Stiles gave him. And that’s when he realized all those writers and poets and movie makers were definitely not kidding themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay seriously tho, how do I improve ?


	3. Sheltered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Stiles found himself squirming nervously with his father at his side on couch in the Hale mansion. And Mrs. Hale just said she and her family are a mythological creature. Stiles knew Derek Hale was too good to be true. He can’t be nice to Stiles at school unless he is completely whacked in the head. Not just him, his whole family.

A week later, Stiles found himself squirming nervously with his father at his side on couch in the Hale mansion. And Mrs. Hale just said she and her family are a mythological creature. Stiles knew Derek Hale was too good to be true. He can’t be nice to Stiles at school unless he is completely whacked in the head. Not just him, his whole family. _What is even my life_ , Stiles thought. He assumed that was exactly what his dad was thinking when they saw Mrs. Hale physically transform into their worst nightmares. It took them a couple of minutes to calm down from what they had seen while Talia told them repeatedly how important it is to keep this a secret. That’s when Stiles looked at Derek as said, “Can you do that too?” It almost looked like Stiles wasn’t planning to say that out loud. Laura’s snort made him shrink back. Laura will never say this publicly but the glare Derek gave her did actually elicit fear.

“Yeah, I can, only the beta shift though. Mom says the alpha shift needs better anchor.” Stiles’ curiosity was clearly seen in the poorly concealed wonder in his eyes.

That’s when Talia said, “why don’t you show him your shift and tell him other things he needs to know in your room, while the Sherriff and I discus some important things.”

Derek led a wide-eyed Stiles to his room upstairs while praying to all the gods he knew that there isn’t any of his underwear lying on the floor.

As Stiles entered his room, Derek’s wolf gave him a jolt.

_My mate is in my den._

While Derek was desperately trying to come up with something non-wolf related to make Stiles comfortable, Stiles asked him almost in a whisper,

“Can I see you, umm like, umm shifted?”

Derek led him to his bed and they seated on the edge and shifted. He was bracing for repulsion and fear but what he got from Stiles was intrigue and curiosity. Stiles hand hovered near Derek’s shifted face as if it was working on its own accord. Derek leaned into the touch. Stiles lightly caressed his left cheek and poked lightly at his upper lip trying to feel the fang. The move was so childish that it made Derek smile without realizing he was putting his fangs on full display. Stiles hastily shrunk his hand back. As Derek was internally face-palming at his stupidity and shifting back to human, Stiles tentatively asked,

“So, this mate thing, how does it work?”

Derek gave himself a few seconds to think before he sprang into the explanation.

“Umm so what mom has told me is that very few wolves actually find their mates. And those who do consider themselves very lucky. You know like it is a primal instinct that comes in built in us, that we keep our mates safe, warm and well cared for.”

“And the only reason you were nice to me at school was because your inner umm wolf was telling you to?”

Stiles asked him dejectedly.

“That and err… I like you. And err, I hate Whitmore.”

That made Stiles light up. A few moments passed before Stiles asked him something and immediately regretted it.

“So, what happens if the mate doesn’t want the bond?”

The look Derek gave him screamed pain and fear. He had never seen the cool and collected boy to show this much emotion openly. Derek schooled his features and answered,

“Stiles I am not going to force you into something that you don’t want. I…You can walk away anytime you want, even now if that’s what you want.”

“But it will destroy you, wouldn’t it?” Stiles replied perceptively.

“This is not jail, I am not asking for anything from you against your will, Stiles, I can’t… I…”

Stiles grabbed his hands before he could complete what he was saying and said,

“You are the best thing that has happened to me since Star Wars. Don’t be such a sourwolf and ruin this moment. Of course, I want this. Whatever this is.”

“It can be whatever you want. We could go out. Or I could be a friend. Just a friend. Even a sibling or like babysit your future kids… I, Stiles, I would do anything you ask me to do but please don’t shut me out.”

Stiles knew by now that it was a big deal but he didn’t think Derek would be this desperate just to be a part of his life. His pathetic excuse of a life. He didn’t in his wildest dreams ever thought that he would find someone, other than his dad, willing to sacrifice so much for him. Stiles looked at Derek, making up his mind then and there, and sincerely said,

“I am willing to give this a try. You have to update me about the growly fangy side of you and take this slow but Derek, you have my word I will not let you down.”

Derek tentatively reached for Stiles’ face just to caress it but he found pink soft lips on his mouth the next second.

_My mate likes me back. And I will always keep him safe. And warm. And fed. And fuck you Jackson Whitmore!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so umm this happened. I would love to hear your thoughts over the finale? was it too underwhelming?


End file.
